


Thin Walls

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, POV Outsider, Short, also basically implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: No one is supposed to know what lies in the small chamber attached to the back of Kylo Ren's quarters. Some do, though they would never dare mention it to his face: the room holds an item which proves beyond a doubt that beneath the silver mask and black cape, Kylo Ren is mortal, a human man with human needs.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day ten prompt "fucking machines.

No one is supposed to know what lies in the small chamber attached to the back of Kylo Ren's quarters. The stormtrooper who remains on call to clean and maintain the room and its contents is sworn to silence. Her predecessor didn't heed that order. He disappeared. Everyone knows what happened to him.

So there are whispers. Some know, though they would never dare mention it to his face: the room holds an item which proves beyond a doubt that beneath the silver mask and black cape, Kylo Ren is mortal, a human man with human needs.

The room's walls are supposed to be soundproof, but whether through a failure of engineering or the loudness of Ren's voice, this isn't the case. It can be known when he's inside from the noises that filter from the room into those adjacent. The thump and the whine of machinery. Grunts and cries. Occasionally something that sounds like a sob.

Certain troopers and officers would be lying if they said they didn't think of what Ren's face - and certain _other_ parts of his body - look like at these times, late at night alone in their own bunks. Others scoff with sustain and disgust behind closed doors.

But everyone who knows agrees on one thing: better their resident Dark Side apprentice exhaust his energies fucking himself on an old fashioned bed of gears and motors than take his lightsaber to another part of the ship - or come after one of them.


End file.
